To Bed
by LadyNatasha
Summary: Series of short fics involving Walter and Alucard. A little Shonen ai. M for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

The heat of the night's activities simply refused to dissipate.

Walter sat spread-eagled and barely clad on the sofa, attempting in vain to cool his body after a hard nights work. Unfortunately his efforts had been for nil tonight; despite his best efforts, his quarry had escaped into the darkness.

So, frustrated by the waste of energy and lack of a kill; he sat trying to relax before climbing into bed.

"Frustrated?" Alucard chuckled, entering the room through the wall. The sound of a voice made Walter jerk his head up from it's resting position. "Honestly, you could announce yourself." The young man grumbled, pulling his open shirt closed over his chest.

Suddenly, his boxer shorts and tailored shirt seemed like nothing at all. Walter tried to make himself feel a little more covered as the vampire made himself comfortable on the far side of the couch.

" You don't seem too happy with your failed mission." Alucard noted, his eyes glowing slightly. Walter snorted. " He had the advantage... We'll get him next time." He heard Alucard chuckle. "Failed or not, it's always a joy to see you work."

Walter looked over at his companion. " Thank you...?" He was confused by the vampire's flattery. Alucard smiled mysteriously back at him, " I can't enjoy watching you work?" he asked, a strangely benevolent smile hanging on his lips. " You move so beautifully, guiding your wires with such deadly grace..."

Alucard's praise made Walter's body heat up. He shifted, trying to shrug off the strange feelings overcoming him. " Graceful or not, I can't see in the dark like you..." Walter threw his irritated gaze out the window. Even with the full moon, he's lost his quarry in the maze of rubble that still dominated vast sections of London.

Alucard stood, walking over to the window Walter was staring out of. " You are only human," He said, " If your prey had not run he would have died; regardless of the fact that you could not see well."

Walter chuckled to himself, his irritation dissipating. " Your right, " He said, standing to join the vampire at the window, " he survived only because he ran."

" Heh. No one can run from the Angel of Death for long." The vampire grinned; his white teeth glimmered in the moonlight. Walter smiled. " Are you afraid of The Angel of Death?"

Alucard laughed. " I know better than to cross you," he said, still grinning, " Or else I'll lose my head!"

Walter smiled, forgetting his irritation all together. " Just like the first time we met." he gazed out the window, remembering that time that seemed like a lifetime ago these days.

The young man turned his attention back to his older companion. Alucard was gazing back at him, his eyes shining in the moonlight. Suddenly, their lips were touching. It happened so quickly; Walter's brain didn't initially register what was happening.

He went to break the stolen kiss, but found himself unable to do so. Walter pulled away slowly, confused by the emotions coursing through his mind. " What on earth was that for...?!?" He gasped, a little breathless. The feeling that he'd experienced while sitting on the couch now washed over him with increased intensity.

Alucard's face was sad. " I suppose I've overstepped my boundaries?" Walter didn't reply. He couldn't get the thought of Alucard's lips pressed against his own to leave his mind.

Walter stared at Alucard for several moments, unable to speak or move. His mind whirred in all sorts of directions, unable to pick a stance on the situation.

Alucard turned away from him and back to the window. " For years, centuries I've felt nothing at all," He murmured, a pained expression on his pale face, " Now, I've started to feel things again, I want to protect this place... I want to protect you... I finally have a purpose once more..." Walter could hear the wood of the windowsill creak from Alucard's intense grip on it.

Walter slid close to his friend, touching one of Alucard's hands lightly. The vampire turned his face back to him, and Walter leaned in and stole a clumsy kiss. " I care about you too, you know." He whispered.

He could feel Alucard's body relaxing. Walter pulled him close, nipping at his lower lip playfully. " Shall we go to bed?" He asked with a smirk.

Alucard chuckled as he disrobed his companion.


	2. Chapter 2

He simply couldn't explain why just couldn't stay in bed.

Walter stood framed in by the open window. He leaned on the frame, contemplating the night sky. Various warring thoughts buzzed about and became jumbled in the young man's head after he and the vampire's shared fits of passion. Despite his best efforts, the vampire seemed to scramble his better judgment.

Let go.

Every day he fought to control urges civil society deemed forbidden and frowned upon. Women simply didn't excite him. The vampire promised release. It was simply too easy to allow himself to entertain his sinful thoughts regarding the creature.

Let go. He whispered those words and Walter was at his mercy. He let go.

He let go and it was wonderful. All the tension that had been building up within him was released. It was only afterward that doubt and regret begin to plague him; keeping him from savoring the only time he was able to be intimate with another.

They were friends, he was certain of that. Walter simply wished his burning sinful desires could be so neatly rationalized.

Cold, bare hands caressed his hips. Walter turned around to face Alucard.

"I'm sorry..." The vampire's sad expression forced the words from Walter's lips. The creature shook his head in response. His hands slipped away.

Logic wasn't going to help him understand their unique situation.

Walter grabbed his companion's arm before he could leave. " Would you... stay with me tonight?" He felt childish asking. " At least until I fall asleep..." His stumbling words were met with a smile and a soft hand on his lips.

" Of course." Alucard's expression was soft. So unlike the creature he displayed for the rest of the world.

They climbed back into the welcoming sheets, and both were able to find some rare, fleeting serenity in the second half of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Navigating dark rooms was easy for Walter. Without thinking to flip the light switch, he made his way through the familiar dark of his Spartan room and into the adjoining bathroom. Finally turning on the light; the sudden illumination hurting his eyes, he began to run the shower.

The adrenaline from the night's activities was only now beginning to wear off. Stepping a little shakily into the stream of water, Walter slowly began to let himself relax, recovering from the excitement of the night. Blood he hadn't even known was there began to wash off him. A pain brought his attention to his side; apparently his prey had managed to strike him: several ugly red slashes stood out against the freshly washed skin.

After a thorough scrubbing and some peroxide on the wounds; which thankfully weren't too deep, and Walter deemed himself ready for bed. A tap at the bathroom door made him jump. There was a soft laugh just inside the dark room as Alucard stepped into the light of the bathroom.

" Did I startle you?" There was a hint of sarcasm in the vampire's voice. Walter grunted in response to the unnecessary question. He walked past Alucard and entered the other room. " What are you doing here, you should be in your coffin."

"I wanted to check on you." The light of the bathroom silhouetted Alucard's effeminate form.

"I'm fine, just a flesh wound," Walter gestured to the wounds on his side. Alucard walked over, placing a cool hand on Walter's side. He stood impatiently, allowing his companion examine his wounds.

Something, slightly warm and soft across his side awakened him from his cloudy-headed state.

"What on earth are you licking me for?" Walter jumped back, barely keeping his towel where it belonged. Alucard chuckled, smiling. " Walter, I know what I'm doing..." The vampire was still kneeling where Walter had leapt from him.

"Honestly, you can't want my blood that badly." He ran a hand through his still wet hair. Walter could feel the slightly embarrassing rush of blood to his face as well as to other parts of his body.

Alucard caught Walter's hand." Won't you let me finish?" He was still kneeling, gazing up at his human counterpart with an impish gleam in his eyes. Walter decided not to make any comments about the sort of sexual innuendoes that could be taken from the circumstances.

With a reluctant sigh, he agreed to allow the vampire to continue. Walter had a very hard time ignoring the way his heart began to race in reaction to Alucard's strange ministrations.

After several moments, Alucard ceased his 'medical' attentions and stood back up. Even more weak-kneed than before; and a little breathless, Walter examined the spot on his side where the wounds should have been. He ran his hand over what was now only slightly irritated, but now unbroken skin.

The butler stared in astonishment where the angry gashes once were. " Alucard, how...?" The vampire had gone.

Frustrated in more ways than he cared to think about, the young man jerked on some bedclothes and threw himself into bed. Walter seethed under the blanket, wondering how he was going to find sleep in his current state.

Alucard sat in the darkness of the basement, fighting his own lustful inclinations. " I'm so sorry, my angel," He murmured softly into the dark, " Your much too young yet. Soon though. very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

In the vast expanse of his career, Walter Dornez could remember few nights when he could stop and enjoy a spot of fine weather on the job. It was sometime after Midnight, and a week and a half of rain had given way to reveal a waxing moon hanging bright in the star-strewn night sky. Walter had spent most of the evening hunting Ghouls. The infestation was discovered in this rural wooded area of the Midlands of England when a local hit one of the shuffling, mindless undead with his truck.

It was the usual Search and Destroy mission; though Walter hated to admit it. He and Arthur as well as the few others who lent their services at the time spent a great deal of effort t killing more ghouls than they did hunting vampires. The simple answer for this phenomenon is that smart vampires don't leave ghouls behind; especially not where they could be found easily. Stupid vampires; on the other hand, treated their victims in a similar manner to that of human murderers. They'd dump the bodies where they think no one will find them. Forests, sewers, cellars, and the like.

Unfortunately for vampires, their victims have the nasty habit of rising from the dead to terrify the living.

Today it was forest, and the vampire was nowhere to be found. There were five villages nearby that Walter and Arthur would have to investigate later. Light breezes made the chain on Walter's monocle brush his face. He cautiously gazed around, suddenly aware of a light tread through the wet undergrowth carried on the breeze. Perhaps the vampire was here after all?

In one motion, The Angel of Death spun on his heel and cast both his arms from his body like a fisherman casts a line into water. The thin monofilament wire that was his deadly weapon wound itself around a figure that was barely visible though the trees.

Walter tightened his grip, ready to make the kill until he realized it was friend; not foe, he had entangled. "Alucard!" It was a hushed exclamation. Walter didn't have to see the full flash of teeth that was the vampire's grin in the dark.

"I almost caught you this time." The vampire strode into the patch of moonlight Walter was basking in. "This is no time for games! I almost cut you to pieces!" Walter crossed his arms over his chest, irritated with Alucard's game.

"Oh? So says the man who's been wandering between moonbeams for a quarter of an hour because his chores for the day are all finished." Alucard matched his human companion's pose, moving to stand nose to nose with the younger man.

"Well, it is a lovely night, don't you think?" Walter turned his head to gaze up at the moon, hanging lazily in the warm night air.

"Nights like this make me hungry." The vampire stated rather matter-of-factly. Walter turned his head to give a scathing remark only to be rebuffed with a kiss.

"Jesus bloody…!" He exclaimed, thumping the vampire in the chest with his fist. "Now is not the time for this!"

The vampire wore a mysterious smile as he put his hands on the other mans hips. "The nearest person is more than a quarter mile away. Won't you have mercy on me? It'll be two and a half hours before you can arrive home. And you know Arthur doesn't allow me to feed myself."

Alucard slowly sunk to his knees, still holding Walter's hips. "You can't bite me." Walter said flatly. The vampire grinned, undoing his companion's belt. "Oh, I hadn't planned on it."

Sir Arthur Helling stood flustered, and finally alone on a lonely country road. He'd been out on this lonely stretch of quiet country highway since early in the evening, convincing the country constables that whatever was going on here in their rural district was being taken care of by a higher-ranking law enforcing body.

He dug his watch and lighter out of his pocket as he made his way back to his vehicle. Sir Hellsing cursed at the absurd hour at which he now found himself out in this heavy wood broken only by the moonlit road. With a sigh, Arthur pulled out a small cigar and lit it in one smooth motion. There was nothing left to do now save wait for his servants to return.

Arthur puffed gratefully on the end of his cigar, enjoying the few moments of calm until he realized something was crashing through the underbrush in his direction. He eased one of his many revolvers from its holster, "Ally or enemy?" He called into the dark wood.

"Oh, it's only me." Walter strode into the moonlight on the other side of the road, puffing on a cigarette.

"Thank God! I was beginning to think you been eaten alive!" Arthur chuckled. Walter went to take a drag on his cigarette and choked, coughing, sputtering and laughing.

Sir Hellsing laughed. "Well, it is late! That was a terrible joke you laughed at." He clapped his servant on the back. Walter was busy looking sheepish and fumbling for the car keys, still coughing weakly.

They both climbed into the car heavily. Both men were eager to be home. "Ah, it'll be nice to get to bed when we're home!" Arthur exclaimed, glad the night's work was finally done.

Walter couldn't agree with Arthur more.


End file.
